1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an indicator for a passenger conveying device. More specifically, this invention relates to an indicator advantageously positioned relative to a balustrade of a passenger conveying device, such as a moving stairway or a moving walkway.
2. Background Information
Escalators, moving walkways, and other people moving devices efficiently move a large volume of pedestrian traffic from one point to another. Passengers step on moving steps (or belts, or pallets) and are transported along the length of the device from a first landing to a second landing at a constant rate of speed.
It is known in the art that escalators and other passenger conveying devices may convey passengers from the first landing to the second landing, or vice versa. This is particularly true in public transportation settings where a plurality of escalators are positioned side by side. During a morning rush hour, for example, passenger traffic may flow best if a majority of the escalators are directed to convey passengers towards the public transportation. During the evening rush hour the opposite may be true; traffic may flow best if the majority of escalators are directed away from the public transportation. In any case, a person of skill will recognize that there is a need to inform passengers of the escalator's direction if it is subject to change.
Directional indicators are known for public transportation escalators found in airports, subway stations, train stations, and the like. Typically they are mounted on stantions independently positioned a distance away from the landing of the escalator. Because of space and aesthetic constraints, directional indicators mounted on stantions are typically not used in indoor settings such as office buildings and department stores.
A directional indicator device for escalators is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,274, wherein an illumination device is mounted on the outside surface of a transparent balustrade panel for illuminating the landing of the escalator. A decorative member or cover is mounted on the inside surface of the transparent balustrade panel to cover the back side of the illumination device. The decorative member has a mirror surface to enable persons approaching the escalator to view the landing area. This decorative member further has an arrow thereon for indicating the running direction of an escalator.